A Flower Not Stolen
by Snowsicle
Summary: As far as he knew, buying flowers wasn't a crime... Red X goes to a florist, Raven gets a flower. Of course, it's not quite that simple.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

"Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos... Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos... Azarath..." Raven was meditating in her room, trying to calm down. Today had been very tiring, and she was looking forward to getting some rest. But she needed to meditate first. She was getting too worked up. "...Metrion...Zinthos... Azarath...Met - "

The alarm cut through her concentration.

_'Again?' _she inwardly asked, then went to the main room with a sigh.

When she got there, she found that the others were already there. "Who is it this time?" she asked, feeling slightly annoyed, but quickly calming herself. No one responded for a moment, all looking at Robin, who looked like he had eaten something that disagreed with him. They stayed like this for a moment before Robin snapped out of it.

"Red X."

* * *

Red X had just finished paying for the flower he had purchased when a barrage of star bolts starting falling on him. He jumped out of the way, then looked up to the source. Up in the sky were Cutie and Jewel. That meant that the other three had to be somewhere. He quickly scanned the area. Yup. There they were, Blunder Boy, Tin Foil, and Fly Brain.

_'What are they doing here?'_ he wondered. As far as he knew, buying flowers wasn't a crime, and they were even from the past. Well, actually, they sort of owed him. But he didn't expect them to pay up.

"Titans GO!" Boy Blunder yelled. The team sprang into action, Cutie coming from his left, Fly Brain from the right, Blunder Boy and Tin Foil from the front, Jewel staying where she was so she could guard everyone's back.

Red X waited until Cutie and Fly Brain got close enough, then flipped backwards, causing them to hit each other. He smirked at his work. Those two, always seeing only what they're looking for. _'Unlike Blunder Boy,'_ he thought while blocking a punch from said person. Confused about the attack in the first place, he forgot about Tin Foil, who came up and punched him from behind, knocking him down. He quickly teleported a couple of feet away so he could refocus. However, the team had apparently decided not to press their advantage. _'Heroes, always noble, and always easy.'_

"You will return what you have stolen!" Cutie yelled. This just confused Red X more. He hadn't stolen anything, not recently. Unless she was referring to the suit. But then, he couldn't exactly return it right now. What did she want him to do, take it off and walk home in his underclothes? The idea didn't quite appeal to him.

* * *

Raven sensed the confusion coming from him. Why would he be confused? He had stolen something, they were going to make him return it. Perfectly clear. Unless...

"Uh, Robin, what exactly did he steal?" Raven asked, lowering herself to the ground.

"It's not what he stole that matters, it's that he stole it." Robin answered.

Raven directed a curious look towards Red X. What if he hadn't stolen anything? She supposed that could be confusing. But she wasn't sure that he hadn't stolen anything. And Robin was sure that he had. She would have to trust Robins judgement.

* * *

"You will return what you have stolen!" Cutie repeated, distinctly louder than last time. Red X thought for a moment, then decided he might as well use the situation to maximum advantage.

"You really want to see me that badly, Cutie? I was sort of thinking of a date first," he taunted her.

"I do not wish to complete the human mating behaviour of the dating with you! And I would prefer never to see you again!" she shouted while firing lasers out of her eyes towards him. Red X leaped out of the way. Apparently she didn't get it. Apparently someone else did.

"He's talking about the suit, Starfire." It took Cutie a moment to understand what Jewel was saying, but when she did, her face turned a very bright shade of pink.

"I... I did not mean..." she squeaked.

"Sure you didn't, Cutie. Mind if I ask for your phone number?"

"I mind. If you want our phone number, you can look it up in the phone book. Titans Tower. It should be easy enough to find." Raven said all this while tossing a bus at him.

Red X teleported out of the path of the bus, and out of sight of the team. He didn't like running, but if Jewel (who was by then flying again) got angry, well, he didn't want to be around. For more than one reason.

Red X stayed where he was as the Titans searched the area for him. Not like they'd have any success. He knew how to hide. However, they were determined, and kept searching until nearly sunrise, peering into every crack they saw. And not just the ones large enough to hold a person. What did they think he was, a contortionist? Well, who knew. Maybe they did. He wouldn't know. Their minds were one thing he couldn't reach.

* * *

Raven was exhausted. She couldn't keep going all day, be kept awake all night, then be expected to stay up the next day as well. _Which was exactly what Robin wanted, _she thought. Asking them all to discuss the fight against Red X. Raven wasn't about to stand for it, she needed her sleep.

Entering her room, she immediately noticed that something was out of place. A rose was sitting on her table, covering a small piece of paper. Confused, she picked it up. It was quite beautiful, the colour matching her cheeks as she started to blush. Unrolling the paper under it, she noticed it was a receipt for the flower.

Raven laid down. Robin was going to be in quite a bit of trouble for this, but that could wait. She was tired.

And slowly, as she drifted off to sleep, a rare thing happened. She smiled.


End file.
